Depois da Festa
by la kariin
Summary: Tradução: continuação de "Festa Surpresa". Fic slash, 3some. Draco/Harry/Severus


_**Depois da Festa  
Autora:**__ FancyPantsDylan_

_**Beta do original:**__ Calanor_

_**Shipper:**__ Severus/Harry/Draco – nessa ordem!  
__**Censura:**__ NC-17  
__**Advertências:**__ threesome e muito, muito, muito sexo...  
__**Tradução:**__ La Kariin_

_**Beta da tradução:**__ La Kariin - U.U  
__**Sumário:**__ O que aconteceu depois da festa surpresa._

_**N/A:**__ Esta fic é dedicada a Lanuit_blanche que solicitou uma seqüência, espero que atenda às suas expectativas. Apesar de ter postado agora, eu ainda não estou satisfeita com algumas coisas. : (  
__**N/T:**__ Esta fic é uma tradução de "__**After the Party"**__ da FancyPantsDylan. Vocês podem encontrar mais dela no InsaneJournal: ____.com_

_Todas as reviews serão traduzidas e encaminhadas à autora!_

_**Aviso: **__Todos os personagens são de propriedade de JK Rowling, eu somente brinco com eles. Sem lucros adquiridos com a utilização dos personagens.  
_

* * *

_**Depois da Festa  
**_

Agora que todos tinham saído, Harry estava nervoso. Ainda pressionado entre Severus e Draco, Harry começou a tremer.

"Harry?" Draco chamou, tentando adivinhar o que estava passando pela cabeça do namorado.

Um pouco assustado, Harry respondeu com um ligeiro tremor na voz, "Eu estou bem Draco, de verdade. Adaptando-me à situação, eu nunca pensei que iríamos chegar até aqui de verdade."

Severus ainda abraçado a Harry aspirou profundamente, inalando o perfume de Harry, "Harry, eu queria isso. E queria que você por um instante agora...", ele gaguejou um pouco inseguro de si mesmo, "Você está me deixando tão nervoso quanto você e eu não gosto disso!"

Draco bufou, "Honestamente vocês dois, eu tinha imaginado este momento um pouco diferente!"

Harry virou a cabeça e beijou Draco. "Cale-se, cada um de nós tem os próprios demônios para vencer," olhou para trás e viu Severus com um sorriso verdadeiro. Harry continuou, "E nenhum de nós estivemos numa relação a três antes." Disse num tom divertido.

Draco olhou-os ligeiramente surpreendido e corou. "Sim... bem, não importa."

Harry saiu do espaço entre Severus e Draco, tomou a mão de ambos e os conduziu para fora da sala, subindo as escadas para o quarto que compartilhava com Draco. O quarto foi decorado com uma grande cama dossel, grande o suficiente para os três caberem confortavelmente. Dois grandes armários duplos ficavam contra a parede com um aparador entre eles. O esquema de cores era muito neutro, suaves castanhos e cremes. Ambos decidiram que não queriam e nem precisavam, em seu quarto, das cores de suas casas em Hogwarts.

Harry soltou suas mãos, sorriu para Severus e começou desabotoar sua camisa. Aparentemente, este foi todo o incentivo que Severus precisou. No instante seguinte Severus o tinha de costas, no meio da cama.

"Severus!" Harry soltou um gritinho surpreso.

"Chega de conversa, Potter! Mais ação! E talvez mais alguns gemidos e gritos." Severus disse enquanto devorava Harry com beijos.

Para não ser deixado de fora, Draco rastejou para a cama e enquanto Severus arrebatava Harry com beijos, ele removeu todas as peças de roupas que pôde alcançar. Arquejando ligeiramente, Draco cutucou Severus, "Eu preciso tirar as calças dele, se isso for mais longe." Draco deu um sorriso bobo ao ver como Harry levantou seu quadril ansioso para ser despido e pressionar-se contra a Severus. Severus deslocou-se ligeiramente para o lado, continuando a tocar Harry, mantendo um elo físico, enquanto Draco removia as calças Harry.

Draco deslizou as calças pelas pernas de Harry e não ficou surpreso ao não encontrar a cueca. Harry geralmente não usava nenhuma roupa íntima para facilitar quando ele atacava Draco.

Draco levantou o olhar para encontrar Severus admirando a nudez de Harry. Era uma imagem para a total contemplação de Severus. Grosso, mas não muito longo e bonito, com uma cabeça rosada, brilhante com o gotejar da excitação de Harry. Draco inclinou-se mais, passando sua língua ao redor da cabeça na essência cremosa.

"Por que eu sou o único nu aqui?" Harry perguntou enquanto ele guiava a cabeça de Draco.

"Você não será o único por muito tempo", respondeu Severus ao mesmo tempo em que ele começou a remover o resto de sua roupa. Deslizando de volta para cima de Harry, ele novamente tomou seus lábios, pressionando a língua na boca dele, imitando o ato que estava por vir.

Draco, nesse meio tempo também já havia se despido e estava concentrando toda sua atenção no membro e nas bolas de Harry, girando as esferas peludas levemente com abandono. Pressionando os dedos contra o períneo de Harry, estimulando a sua próstata a partir de fora para dentro. Harry derreteu-se sobre ele, gemendo e choramingando por mais atenção de Draco ao seu membro e bolas.

Severus desceu dos lábios de Harry, mordendo a pele entre os ombros e o pescoço de Harry, deixando uma marca vermelha, para logo em seguida, deslizar a língua sobre elas, suavizando a ardência. "Mais!" Harry chorou, estremecendo sobre Severus e Draco fazendo com que combinassem seus movimentos e atenção. Obedecendo ao pedido Harry, Severus lambeu e mordeu, traçando um caminho no tórax de Harry, dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos de Harry, beliscando e lambendo até que ambos se enrijeceram completamente. Severus dispensou sua atenção a eles durante vários minutos antes de passar para baixo e forçar a sua língua no umbigo de Harry, entrando e saindo, imitando o que ele realmente queria fazer com Harry.

Harry estava soluçando, choramingando e murmurando, incoerente, perdido em seu desejo. Draco tinha engolido Harry em sua boca molhada, sugando e lambendo toda a extensão da espessa veia de seu membro. Lambendo o seu caminho de volta para o topo do membro de Harry, Draco impulsionou a ponta da língua na pequena abertura da cabeça rosada, sugando a cremosa essência que vazava. Sabendo que Harry não iria durar muito mais tempo, Draco conjurou um anel ao redor da base de seu membro; apesar de ser o aniversário de Harry, Draco e Severus queriam muito que Harry durasse mais e gozasse com eles.

Relutantemente, Draco afastou-se do membro de Harry, deixando Severus girar Harry sobre seu lado direito. Severus flexionou a perna esquerda de Harry para frente, deixando-o exposto para o seu próximo "presente".

Pegando o tubo de lubrificante na cabeceira, Draco empurrou-o na mão de Severus. Severus colocou-o na cama ao lado dele, ele não estava pronto para isso ainda. Voltando-se para Draco, Severus perguntou "Por que você não se prepara Draco, Harry não será capaz disso quando eu tiver feito o mesmo com ele." Draco tomou o tubo de volta, lambuzou dois dos seus dedos para inseri-los em sua entrada e começou a preparar-se.

Severus observou-o por alguns instantes antes de voltar para Harry, deslizando por trás dele, traçando suaves círculos nas suas costas. Severus moveu-se um pouco mais abaixo e mordeu uma bochecha e depois a outra. Puxando as bochechas um pouco mais com o seu polegar, Severus sugou ao redor da entrada enrugada de Harry, apontando a sua língua, forçando a entrada.

"GHH" Harry gemeu.

"Naturalmente!", Severus sorriu enquanto ele espalmava sua língua e lambia a partir da base de Harry e de volta para seu períneo novamente, dando atenção especial com sua língua na entrada pulsante de Harry. Agarrando o tubo do lubrificante, Severus lambuzou dois dedos e empurrou-os em Harry. Abrindo os dedos, ele esticou Harry, acrescentando um terceiro dedo após alguns instantes.

Satisfeito com a sua preparação, Severus removeu seus dedos e voltou-se para Draco "Coloque-se em frente a ele, Draco. Eu vou ajudá-lo a posicionar-se. O nosso aniversariante aqui não está em condições de ajudar muito."

Draco fez como ele ordenou, rastejando sobre Harry, deitando-se sobre o seu lado direito na frente dele, posicionou-se para receber o membro duro e gotejante de Harry.

Severus posicionou-se por trás de Harry e suavemente avançou, violando a musculatura exterior com pouca dificuldade. Empurrando-se ainda mais em frente, ele parou várias vezes para ajustar Harry. Ele era um pouco mais grosso que Draco e não queria ferir Harry nesta primeira vez. Totalmente enterrado, ele segurou os quadris de Harry e avançou, ajudando Harry a enterrar-se em Draco, que deixou escapar um gritinho.

"Draco?" Severus indagou, respirando pesadamente.

Arquejando, Draco virou a cabeça ligeiramente, "Eu estou bem, Severus, foi apenas o choque de ter Harry todo de uma vez."

Harry, um pouco mais coerente agora, acariciou o quadril de Draco, distribuindo beijos em sua na nuca, sussurrou "Eu te amo", para acalmar o loiro.

Sorrindo, Draco liberou o anel ao redor da base do membro de Harry e voltando-se para Severus, disse: "Você pode continuar".

Severus impulsionou-se em Harry, que por sua vez impulsionou-se em Draco, estabelecendo um ritmo estável. No impulso seguinte Severus atingiu a próstata de Harry, o fazendo gritar deliciado. De novo e de novo eles estocaram; Harry acertando a próstata de Draco vezes suficientes para o loiro tremer em seu clímax primeiro, sem ter seu membro tocado em nenhum momento.

Harry foi o próximo, tendo o estímulo de estar enterrado no calor aconchegante de Draco enquanto Severus batia na sua próstata. Harry explodiu em Draco, enchendo-o com o seu gozo, gritando em seu orgasmo "Draco, Severus, mais".

Severus sabia que não iria durar muito tempo, o canal de Harry ainda pulsava pelo orgasmo do moreno, enviando deliciosas sensações pelo membro de Severus.

Severus estocou mais duas vezes antes de experimentar o mais espetacular orgasmo de sua vida. Ele inundou Harry; seu gozo lambuzou a entrada de Harry e escorreu, descendo entre seus corpos entrelaçados fazendo com eles ficassem pegajosos. Mas naquele momento ele não poderia se importar com isso.

Passados alguns instantes, Severus saciado, saiu com delicadeza de Harry, deitando-se de costas, ainda ligeiramente arquejante. Após ter recuperado o fôlego, Harry saiu suavemente de Draco, sussurrando em seu ouvido algo ininteligível enquanto o puxava para aninhá-lo em seus braços.

Harry virou-se para Severus e perguntou "Quanto tempo você pode ficar?"

Como se avaliasse a questão por um instante, Severus respondeu timidamente "Para sempre?"

Draco sorriu, acariciando Harry ao seu lado, num típico sinal de aquiescência silenciosa. Harry respondeu "Bom, isso deve dar-nos apenas o tempo suficiente."

~ Fim ~

* * *

ok! Depois de séculos...e muitos pedidos...

*Graças a Melin!*

a continuação de "Festa Surpresa"

espero comments! e fiquem atentos, tem mais traduções e fics vindo por aí...

bjs

LaKariin


End file.
